


Release on Horseback

by Ownsariver



Series: Ownsariver's porn trilogy [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownsariver/pseuds/Ownsariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to The Moonmoth's prompt in a comment fic meme a long time ago:<br/>'One of them makes the other come while riding together on horse back. No, I do not care how impractical it is :D'</p><p>And then Vargasse asked about Stranger's opinion to what was going on up there when I re-posted it at sansa_sandor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/gifts), [Vargasse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vargasse).



Sansa was worried. They had half a day of traveling left before they reached an inn when her horse suddenly started to limp. Sandor checked him up and down, but couldn`t find anything wrong with him, his tendons felt fine and no swellings were visible anywhere, no pain in his back or the muscles in his rump either. Sandor looked sideways at her and straightened.

“Well, you can`t bloody ride him like this, we`ll need to check his hooves when we reach the fucking hovel they call inn hereabout. Might even find a farrier. We`ll need to share Stranger until then, though,” he grumbled, staring down at her impassively with hard grey eyes before securing the stirrups to her saddle and loosening the girth of her mount, making it more comfortable for the poor animal.

Jaime and Brienne were waiting further down the road, and before Sansa could protest about decency or anything else, she felt strong hands lift her unceremoniously up in the saddle. _Oh, right. ‘Share’ as in alternate on who`s riding him._ Now why would that make her feel disappointed? It didn`t last long, however, as Sandor swung up behind her, leading her horse by the reins, the sudden closeness expanding the tension in her as it dawned on her that she wanted to share a horse with him a bit too much.

Stranger was a pretty large horse and his saddle made for both mount and rider large enough for her to fit in too, but after catching up with their meagre vanguard, it didn`t take long before Sansa felt herself react to the rhythmic movement against the pommel and the solid warmth of the man behind her. At first it was bearable, a simmer of lust that made her want to tilt her hips just so, though she demurely denied herself. It was as unladylike as it was riding with her bum pressed towards a man she certainly wasn`t married to.

Still, the thought fanned her controllable lust into sudden arousal, and just to check she moved her bum slightly more than was necessary for each step of the horse beneath them. Sandor shifted slightly in the saddle behind her, but she continued as if she was only following the movement of Stranger, not looking at anything in particular as she rocked her hips back up against him rhythmically with every step, trying to control her breathing so he wouldn`t notice the state of her.

She felt a thrill at the unmistakable feeling of how his manhood hardened against her bottom, arousal slamming hard through her, making her wonder how the large warrior behind her would act if… Feeling her cheeks heat Sansa looked straight forward, but when they started up a slope she simply couldn`t resist pressing herself towards him – and felt him exhale sharply down her neck in return. Gods, this was intoxicating! His breath on her skin gave her goose bumps, made her nipples tighten and a nagging need for him to touch her breasts blossom in her stomach. She half expected him to say something mocking or do something rude, but even though he surely realized she was pressed against his hard shaft because she wanted to be, he didn`t utter a word. It might just be to keep their companions in the dark about his own state as well, but somehow Sansa thought he kind of liked their dirty little secret.

At the next steep slope she leant her upper body back into him as well, feeling his muscular chest and hard, flat stomach through his clothes. She definitely thought his breathing came faster than before, and when she deliberately moved her bottom a tiny way out of the saddle to slide down against the length of him, he groaned softly into her hair and moved her cloak out of the way so they only had their clothes between them.

Excited that he let her do this to him without mocking her or even admitting it out loud, she tilted her hips and rubbed herself against the saddle. Trying not to let it show on her face as she found pleasure both in finally getting friction against her pleasantly aching nub and that Sandor made a strangled sound deep in his throat, shifting behind her, _against_ her. She moved her hand from the pommel and touched his thigh lightly, hesitantly – and gasped as he responded with wrapping his arm around her waist and pressed her hard towards him, his hips moving slightly forwards to meet her.

She felt her lips part as she started breathing raggedly, holding back a wanton sigh as Sandor’s hand stroked slowly up towards her breast, making her tighten her hand on his thigh in anticipation, frustrated when he didn`t continue. Leaning closer, she used Stranger’s rhythm to get further into his embrace, meeting his motion when he instantly bucked his hips and rubbed his hard, large member up against her. Nearly not daring to believe it when he held her even closer and panted into her hair, somehow making it so much more intimate. 

It felt so incredibly good, her arousal roaring into pure need as he stroked his face over her neck, his breath hot and fast over her skin, his scarred mouth half-kissing her strangely tenderly behind her ear. She whimpered in longing, sliding herself up and down against his manhood in the rocking gait of Stranger, hearing how Sandor suppressed his groans to the best of his abilities, but moaned softly together with her when he _finally_ cupped her breast.

Sandor at least, seemed to get a grip at that and closed his cloak over the both of them, putting her free hand around the fabric to make her hold it together. She did as she was bid, good girl that she was, and slid her other hand up his thigh and around to the small of his back, holding him tight, propriety be damned. He breathed raggedly behind her and put the reins around his wrist, cupping her breast with one hand and stroking up her thigh with his other. She squirmed in need and tilted her hips all the way over, Sandor holding her up towards him, feeling how his shaft rubbed against her entrance through their clothes, how he groaned quietly behind her and his hand on her thigh moved to cup her mound.

The storm of want in her took over, she turned her head and pressed her face into his neck, feeling his pulse race as he slowly started moving his fingers. They gasped together as she bucked her hips in pleasure, moving so his manhood lay hard between her legs and his fingers rubbed her nub through the fabric. She managed to keep the cloak closed by a hair and moved her other hand up around his neck, holding him tight as she struggled to keep quiet, moving her hips faster as intense pleasure neared total bliss. 

Sandor apparently understood her need, leaning his cheek against her forehead as he caressed her nipple through her clothes. And when she arched her back in pleasure and heavy want for more, he pinched her gently and changed the pressure on her nub, rubbing her more insistently, pressing his rock hard member rhythmically against her opening. The intense pleasure soared higher and higher, Sansa whimpering into Sandor’s neck until Stranger suddenly started trotting a couple of steps, obviously confused as to what his riders were doing on top of him – and she felt herself contract as the sudden change of the horse’s gait and Sandor’s fingers, his delicious manhood against her, _everything_ pushed her right into release. 

She clung to him as pulsing pure bliss showered through her, Sandor continuing to move his fingers and hips while they were rocked back and forth by the horse underneath them. The way that usually fearsome man behind her was trying to suppress a deep groan into her hair as she ground herself against him, how his breath hitched as she gasped and moaned soundlessly in heavy waves of shimmering hot pleasure, simply made it expand even more. 

It took a good while before she slowly eased the iron grip she had around his neck, feeling herself go scarlet, embarrassed beyond anything she`d ever experienced before by her wanton behaviour. At least she remembered her courtesies.

“Thank you, that was… kind of you,” she murmured into his neck in lack of something better to say. Sandor chuckled hoarsely, and let go of her with obvious reluctance, pushing her gently up so she sat where she was supposed to be.

“As you`re so bloody highborn a man can`t even ask for the service returned, you`ll have to excuse me, _my lady,_ as I must attend to my own needs before I go fucking insane here,” he rasped quietly and breathlessly at her before shouting to Jaime that he needed to take a piss and took two tries to get down from Stranger, heading for the woods. Leaving Sansa dazed in his wake.


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger's pov: release on _my_ back:

Stranger actually liked the extra weight of the she-human with fur the colour of autumn leaves, as he could really put his strength into carry her and his master instead of getting all worked up over the possibility of being eaten by pumas. But master seemed tense and master was _never_ tense like this, unless they would cooperate in their aggression and fight hard-shelled males and other stallions...

Stranger was beginning to be quite sure that there were pumas all over the place, or worse; wolves, when master's breathing changed in pace with the she moving her body too much in his saddle. Stranger couldn`t for the life of him understand the necessity of urging him on like that when master clearly told him through his body and the slick-hard-thing in Stranger's mouth to hold back instead of going faster.

So, a bit confused, he slowed down and watched the increasing gap between himself and the two others of his meagre herd in growing frustration. By then _master_ had started moving in a quite self-contradicting way as well, grunting into the she's neck and smelled... and she smelled.... Stranger knew precious little about the way humans mated, but after having been put in his place by master every time he`d come close to a mare in heat himself, he found it a bit odd that master now obviously got _his_ she into heat right on top of Stranger.

But, Stranger did a lot of things daily that screamed against all his instincts, so since master apparently found this completely natural, Stranger himself went back to watching for pumas – as master quite clearly did not – and tried to sneak up the pace as to not be left without a herd again.

The she was tensing even more than master now, and they made all kinds of noises any puma would hear miles away, wolves as well, and Stranger had no way of hearing _them_ through the racked. So, as both master and the she moved hard up against each other on his back, their breathing telling clearly that they should have been running, Stranger took responsibility and started trotting. 

For some absurd reason the she tensed even more at that, and master moved more vigorously and fished for the strings to Stranger's mouth at the same time, forcing Stranger back down in a walk as the she slowly calmed down again. And then stopped him, the tension in master so high that it nearly made Stranger bolt when he suddenly made his loud-noise, struggling weirdly to get down from Stranger's back. He left Stranger alone with the she, but his pack was coming back to them as master walked into the trees - which felt utterly comforting after such a nerve-wracking high of energy. 

So, Stranger faithfully kept watch for pumas and wolves, looking impressive for his herd, and waited patiently until master reappeared, his smell having changed quite markedly as he showed his teeth to his she.


End file.
